oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pay-to-play Crafting training
General 1 - 99 Guide The table below will help you train Crafting in various ways, from level 1 to 99. Please note that there are many different ways to train your Crafting, and the following table is a developing guide and may need more additions or corrections. As always, prices of materials and the end product will fluctuate. These price values are just a guide. At Level 40, If you are making hardleather bodies or coifs and collecting the cowhides yourself, a good place to train Crafting until 46 is the Crafting Guild, be sure to bring a brown apron. There are cows and a tanner right next to them inside the guild. Kill the cows, tan the hides, craft coifs, drop them and repeat. You can buy threads from Rimmington or the Grand Exchange. Additionally, you can craft hardleather bodies which yield quicker experience per hour than coifs. Coifs can be made from level 38. However it takes longer to craft per inventory than hardleather bodies, therefore it is quicker experience per hour to stick with hardleather bodies. General Experience Per Hour Leathers * Leather gloves - 26k/h * Leather chaps - 50k/h * 1872 leathers per hour * 3 tick action Gems * Sapphires - 130k/h * Emeralds - 182k/h * Rubies - 229k/h * Diamonds - 290k/h * Dragonstones - 371k/h * 2700 gems per hour * 2 tick action Battlestaff * Water battlestaves - 245k/h * Earth battlestaves - 275k/h * Fire battlestaves - 260k/h * Air battlestaves - 336k/h * 2450 battlestaves per hour * 2 tick action D'Hide Bodies * Green bodies - 306k/h * Blue bodies - 346k/h * Red bodies - 396k/h * Black bodies - 425k/h * 1650 bodies/4950 leathers per hour * 3 tick action Glass-blowing * Unpowered orbs - 80k/h * Lantern Lenses - 90k/h * Vials - 54k/h Alternate Methods Rings If you wish to train Crafting, Smithing and Magic together, one way is to buy uncut gems such as sapphires, emerald, or rubies, and gold ore. Then, you can smelt the gold ore into gold bars with the goldsmith gauntlet while using a furnace or the Superheat Item spell. Afterward, you can cut your gems and make sapphire and emerald rings, and ruby amulets or rings. Finally, you can enchant each of these into a ring of recoil, ring of dueling, ring of forging, or an amulet of strength. Many players buy these rings, and at times this method of training can even be profitable. Gold amulets (unstrung) From levels 8 and onward you will be able to make Gold amulet (unstrung). Making these requires an Amulet mould, Gold bars and a furnace, and grants 30 experience per amulet made. It is recommended to do this in either Port Phasmatys (after the Ghosts Ahoy quest) or Edgeville due to the proximity of their furnaces to their banks. An alternative method is using the furnace in Falador as it has no requirements to use. For slightly more profit, one can risk going into the high-level Wilderness to alch the amulets at the Fountain of Rune which gives unlimited runes while near it, however, you won't gain any Magic experience from doing this. This method grants around 45,000 to 50,000 experience per hour. Games necklaces From levels 22 Crafting, and 7 Magic, you will be able to make games necklaces. Making these requires a Necklace mould, Gold bars, and sapphires at a furnace. They grant 55 experience per necklace made. It is recommended to do this in either Port Phasmatys (after the Ghosts Ahoy quest). due to the proximity of their furnaces to their banks. An alternative method is using the furnace in Falador or Edgeville as they have no requirements to use. After making the sapphire necklaces at a furnace, you will have to enchant them. It costs one Cosmic Rune and one Water Rune to enchant a sapphire necklace into a games necklace. Doing this grants little magic experience, but makes creating these necklaces very profitable, anywhere from 300 to 400 coins per necklace. The chart below uses the cost of the bar, sapphire, and runes needed in the materials cost; your actual cost may be lower based on what you already have. This method grants around 55,000 experience per hour. Ruby and Diamond bracelets At level 42 for Ruby, 58 for diamond, you could make bracelets. Ruby and Diamond bracelets are a great choice for players with a low budget. Ruby and Diamond bracelets either gain a small profit or a bearable, minor loss. Ruby bracelet profit/loss Diamond bracelet profit/loss Battlestaves NOTE: DOUBLE CHECK PRICES BEFORE ATTEMPTING. GE prices don't always reflect the price an item will sell for. At level 54, you can start crafting water battlestaves. Granting 100 Crafting experience per staff. To create it, you will need a normal battlestaff and an unpowered orb. You will need to charge the orb yourself to make profit. A water orb is charged by using an unpowered orb on the water obelisk with the Charge Water Orb spell. The process for all 4 elemental battlestaves is the same, you just need to change the respective spell and obelisk. Once you have a charged orb, use it with a battlestaff. Crafting via this method can be very profitable if the player decides to charge the orbs manually. It may also be slightly profitable buying the charged orbs, but the profit is minimal, if any. Unpowered Orbs At level 46 Crafting, you can blow unpowered orbs. Each orb gives 52.5 experience. While glassblowing is slower than cutting gems, you will not spend as much money blowing orbs. Sapphires, which give 50 experience when cut, cost significantly more than several molten glasses. Despite the loss glassblowing makes, molten glass is fairly cheap for non-ironman players. Ironman players will need to get seaweed and buckets of sand to create molten glass at a furnance though. It should only be used if the player is concerned with how much money they are willing to spend to train Crafting. Quests for Crafting Experience *Sheep Shearer: 150 XP *Goblin Diplomacy: 200 XP *Tower of Life: 500 XP *In Search of the Myreque: 600 XP *Dwarf Cannon: 750 XP *The Golem: 1,000 XP *Making History: 1,000 XP *Tears of Guthix: 1,000 XP *Murder Mystery: 1,406 XP *In Aid of the Myreque: 2,000 XP *Shades of Mort'ton: 2,000 XP *Cold War: 2,000 XP *Observatory Quest: 2,250 XP *The Giant Dwarf: 2,500 XP *The Fremennik Trials: 2,800 XP *The Great Brain Robbery: 3,000 XP *Nature Spirit: 3,000 XP *Recipe for Disaster: 1,000 - 3,500 XP *Slug Menace: 3,500 XP *Shilo Village: 3,915 XP *The Fremennik Isles: 5,000 XP *Elemental Workshop I: 5,000 XP *Cabin Fever: 7,000 XP *Enakhra's Lament: 7,000 XP *Elemental Workshop II: 7,500 XP *The Hand in the Sand: 9,000 XP Potter's wheel and Potter's kiln locations Barbarian Village: medium distance to closest bank (Edgeville bank). No clay rocks or water source nearby (as clay rocks and water well were added after 2007 in RS2). Crafting Guild: bank in the guild if Falador hard diary is completed, clay rocks and water source nearby. West Ardougne: small building north of Ardougne Castle. Close to a bank (level 33 Agility log shortcut to cross the river and reach northwest Ardougne bank). Near a water source. Far from clay rocks. Rellekka (Usable after completing the quest The Fremennik Trials): A bank is a long walk away (unless you bank in Jatizso or Neitiznot via boat), but the oven is located near clay mines and a water source. Can also use Peer the Seer as depositor. Category:Stubs